


Trapped!

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: sixathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to broker peace between two warring factions, the Doctor and Peri are trapped inside a Sontaran ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped!

**Author's Note:**

> for the last sixathon to date
> 
> Not what I usually write, so there's that.

"Doctor, are you sure the way to broker peace between the Sontarans and the Rutans is to break into a Sontaran ship?"

"Peri, we're already in the ship.  We may as well be stowaways anyway."

"Can't we infiltrate their military academy or somewhere else on Sontar?"

"We can't.  The gravity on Sontar is four times as much as it is on Earth or Gallifrey.  It would crush us.  And the last thing I want is to return to the TARDIS as a walking can of cranberry sauce.  One of their spaceships is the only way to attempt to attempt to talk to the Rutans."

A group of Sontarans blocked the hallway Peri and the Doctor were attempting to walk down.

"Then again, maybe not.  Run, Peri!"

Peri and the Doctor turned around and attempted to run back to the TARDIS, but another group of Sontarans blocked the hallway.

"There isn't another fork we can attempt to go down to, is there?"

"No, Doctor."

"Were you attempting to get back on your spaceship, Doctor?" one of the Sontarans facing the Doctor and Peri said.

"I was afraid of this moment."

"What moment?" Peri asked.

"The day that the two of us would die."

"But you'll come back to life, Doctor."

"Not like this!  I'll be more hideous than before!"

 

The Doctor and Peri were thrown into a Sontaran cloning cell on the ship.  There was no fluid or tubing in the cell, which was a relief for the two of them.  However, the cell was completely dark, and it had no air running through it at all.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic lance.  He turned it on and tried to cut a hole in the glass.  The lance was too weak to cut through anything.

"You told me you had a sonic screwdriver," Peri said.

"I can't replace it right now.  The TARDIS still needs a few repairs before I can get another sonic screwdriver.  I don't know why that bumbling idiot had to destroy my last sonic screwdriver, but he did."

"There's nothing wrong with your former self."

" _Everything_ was wrong with my former self!  And now, I'm afraid I might die soon.  I’m too young to die!"

"You're over 900 years old and you've done this more than once."

"But this is a new and improved body!  I don't want to lose it yet!"

"What about me, Doctor?"

"Oh.  We're both running out of oxygen.  And I don't think I can pull out a torch from my pocket."

"I guess this is it for the both of us."

"Well, I guess it is.  In that case, I would like to apologize to you when I was trying to stabilize.  You've been through a lot already, and you didn't deserve my wrath."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"And I wanted to say that, if we suffocate in this old thing, I don't want to die without saying one thing."

"What's that?"

"I—"

A loud noise blasted through the spaceship, breaking the glass of the cloning cell.  The Doctor and Peri stepped outside the cell.

"What were you trying to say before the glass broke?"

"I value you as my companion."

"That was it?"

"Yes, that was it.  Nothing more.  Come, Peri, we've got to get back to the TARDIS."

"Why are we going back to the TARDIS this time?"

"To figure out another way of getting the Rutans and the Sontarans to get temporary peace, even if it is for a day."


End file.
